Left in The Dark
by CapriciousKrego
Summary: What happens when the person you would give your life for, strays away. After two blissful years of marriage, there always lingers the "What if?" On Naruto and Hinata's two year anniversary, Hinata see's the one thing that can break her, but also the one thing that will make her stronger.
1. Chapter 1

The pitter-patter of the morbid rain drizzling on any unlucky local in Konoha, covered the vast sky. Dark disfigured clouds hung in the sky giving every person there, their own sad story. However one stuck out more than the rest. One act which was so incomprehensible, it left one women wishing for hell itself to descend on all of the land so that everyone would know the kind of pain she felt. There was only one thing that could turn this worlds closest thing to an angel into a broken nobody. That was: Betrayal.

As Hinata laid in the dark on her cold welcoming hard wood floor, the only light being shown through the window were little rain droplets that shadows cascaded around the furniture. She was distraught and physically drained she was dressed in the baggiest attire -which gave her the impression she was floating- and her damp hair was clumsily flown in many directions. Hinata felt her whole body turn to ice, it became so numb all she could feel was the beating of her own heart. With each passing second her body was deactivating and she was slowly losing consciousness of the world around her. She could only think, 'What do I do now.', ' What do I do with a life that I already given to someone else. Someone that would cruelly throw it away?' If Hinata had not been so depressed she would have cried, but as she stared out the window in some odd way she felt did not need to cry, the heavens were already crying for her. The rain trying to wash away the other persons sin, but it couldn't.

_*Thump* *Thump*_

Hinata gracefully turned her head to only have her view blocked by the massive couch, she made a mental note to burn it later. The weird thumping noise she heard was coming from the door, and she knew all to well who was there. That made her feel like crying even more, luckily for her the down-pour out side became harsher.

_*Thump*... *Thump*_

The constant banging was going to drive her crazy. So she only had one option, to face the sin that didn't even know it had been caught. Slowly walking towards the door, Hinata counted every step she took. Every second that past'd, until she would have to see his face. Turning the knob ever so slowly, she let go of the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. As the door slightly cracked ajar the sound of the rain echoed throughout the home, making the situation all the more real in her eyes. Finally opening to the door fully, she kept her head down, she did not dare stare into his eyes. Only looking at his warn out, tattered shoes, until something else echoed through her head. His voice.

"Hey Hinata, I'm home. Sorry to knock so loudly I forgot my keys!"

She visibly stiffened at his voice, she was filled with so much disgust that before thinking she stared him straight in the face. Her whole resolve almost crumbled.

There he was, as handsome as ever. His shining golden locks that broke the dreariness that was the sky, and his oh so blue eyes that put any color of blue to shame. The added effect of the rain dripping down his face -and later resting god knows where- gave the added bonus of his gorgeous stature. As she continued to stare, she saw his eyebrows drop into a worried expression. He then said the one thing that could only drive her over the edge.

"My Hime, is anything wrong?"

Still standing at the front of the door leaning on her side, she gripped the knob and said.

"Please...l-leave."

It was barely over a whisper and with the added rain one would think he hadn't heard, but he did. Slowly confusion became etched on his face.

"What?"

It was now her turn to answer, but she could only repeat herself.

"_Leave_, Naruto..."

The sadness dripping from each word she spoke. She knew she wouldn't be able to last any longer she was already going weak in the knees, seconds away from collapsing.

Naruto froze, he stared at his wife with eyes of bewilderment.'Did she just tell me to leave?' He thought, he knew for a fact that his wife had she adored him and loved him for many years to no possible end. Why was she telling him something like this, he could even hear it in her voice of how much those words pained her to even speak them. He tried to rack his brain as to why she would be saying this, till it dawned on him. 'Did she see?'

By the time he asked himself this question, he saw Hinata already slowly closing the door. He quickly pushed his foot in blocking it from closing. Hinata was so shocked she stared straight at him in bewilderment. Bad decision.

"Wait Hinata!" Naruto called out.

Hinata turned her head, she couldn't look at him. He was crying, and he had no right to be.

"Please Hinata, look at me. I can explain everything."

Against her will she looked at him again. "Really!?", she whispered choking back a sob "Go ahead and try."

Naruto looked at his beautiful wife, it pained him that he was the cause of this expression on her face. It killed him that he couldn't think of any possible way to fix it. He didn't even believe that he could forgive his own actions. For once Naruto had nothing to say, she gave him a perfect opportunity to save himself but he came up with nothing.

"..."

Hinata chuckled slightly to herself, she came to the conclusion that her depression was slowly making her insane. As a chilly wind blew through the door it moved all of the hair covering her face behind her. All you could see left in her face was the look of a broken women.

She was about to say something vicious that she knew she would probably, slightly regret later on. However she was stopped by Naruto's words.

"I-I'm sor-ry... H-hinata please forgive me." If this had been a different situation Naruto would have chuckled at the way he was stuttering, like how his wife use to.

"No!" Hinata said bluntly.

Her quick answer stopped Naruto's unwavering begging, as he stared down at her. She was still looking away from him, but the way she answered gave him an image of her staring him down, down to the bottom of his tainted soul never looking away.

"Why!?" Naruto knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help but to ask.

"Because Naruto, I'm done." This time Hinata willingly looked Naruto straight in the eye. Tears finally streaming down her face.

" All my life I have given my whole to you, and for two years now we've been married and I've gotten only a fraction of my love that I so willingly gave to you." Hinata's sobs were loud and long, but you could still perfectly hear all she had to say.

"But..." Naruto tried once more.

Hinata silenced him by putting her index finger upon his lips. She could still feel the forgotten rain on his skin as she slowly and lightly pushed his body out from the the door fully closed, she then added her final two cents.

_"Go back to Sakura, Naruto. I'm sure she's waiting."_

With that said, the door shut, and Hinata walked away. She crawled back to her previous position on the wooden floor, but this time she wasn't listening to the company of the rain. She was listening to the yells, screams, and pounding on the door of her unfaithful husband.

"Hinata!"

"Please, open up!"

"Im so sorry!"

"Forgive me!"

"Hina, open the door..."

Silence...

"I- i love you Hinata... so much!"

"Happy Anniversary!" He finally whispered, turning towards the darkness behind him that now was night.

Hinata lied there, slumped on the ground shaking uncontrollably, it was all to much. She needed sleep, she craved it. Seconds later before she was about to achieve her state of nirvana, she thought to herself. 'Was what happened, really worth all this.' She didn't want to think anymore it was to painful. Her body shook from her silent sobs as she was drifting off to sleep with one of the saddest smiles that ever graced her a beautiful face. The rain outside roaring as if it was in agony.

* * *

Hinata walked to the market smiling happily, the only thought running through her mind was how perfect today was. She was going to celebrate her two year wedding anniversary with the love of her life. Nothing could compare to being Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki-Namakazi, even with all the trials they originally faced. For example, her clan kicked her out as soon as they found out about the engagement with Naruto. It hadn't mattered that he was the hero of the shinobi world and soon to be Hokage. In the Hyuga elders eyes, he still was not a fit candidate.

Hinata sighed, to herself. She would only depress herself if she kept thinking about it, it was suppose to be a joyous day, the celebration of the day her and Naruto became one. In both mind, body, and soul.

As dawn quickly settled over the village Hinata had finished gathering everything she needed for was just heading back to the newly purchased house she and Naruto occupied, when she spotted his golden unruly mane. Out of reflex she hid behind a nearby pole. Hinata lightly giggled at her old habit, she stopped when she saw where he was coming out of.

Naruto quickly walked out of Sakura's place, he could feel emotions getting hot and heavy in there and he needed to escape. Before he could do anything that he would regret. However it wasn't that easy, Sakura kept arguing with him about something pointless, and like a idiot he argued back. When he turned around to tell her he had to go, something happened, and the bad part was that he thinks he enjoyed it.

From Hinata's point of view she saw Sakura and Naruto arguing she gave another small giggle. Thinking, 'Some thing never change.', and in a way she was right.

Hinata was about to turn to leave, when the eerie silence caught her , praying that Naruto had ran away leaving a shocked Sakura behind,Hinata turned her head.

Dropping her basket, and fumbling over her own feet landing with a thud, Hinata watched the actions that were transpiring.

Sakura. Sakura Haruno had taken Naruto Uzumaki by the shirt and kissed him. Since Naruto was somewhat to shocked to move, she then proceed to put her arms around his head deepening the already forbidden kiss. When she parted from him a small smile adorned her face.

Hinata still in her state of shock, got up from where she had fallen. Already deciding that what was dropped from her basket was no longer salvageable she turned to look at Naruto one last time.

That's when she became broken goods.

The look in Naruto's eyes were no longer a look of disgust or even outrage, what was now there was a look of lust, pure and utter eyes gave off the effect of finally being kissed by his first love, and it leaving him wanting more.

At that point Hinata was done, she believed that with time she could have just forgotten about the kiss. Not now though, not after seeing that look in his eyes, he had never given her that look. The look that screamed burning absolute desire.

Hinata believed she should've seen this coming, after all Naruto had basically been in love with Sakura almost as long as Hinata was with him.

Not only that but there had been other signs, signs she never really wanted to think of. For instance, during their marriage on more than one occasion Hinata would hear Naruto moan Sakura's name in his sleep, or other times when he would stare at her a little to long, and any time he passed a Sakura Tree he would sit underneath it and sigh with a nostalgic look on his face. A final thought occurred to Hinata. 'Did Naruto even really love her?'

As she stood there behind the pole, Hinata felt the droplets of rain make their way down. One by one. She had heard that it was going to rain today, and she thought she would have made it home before the rain hit. In retrospect, she would've. No longer caring about the couple standing in-front of the Medical Ninjas' house, Hinata walked off. Still believing she had no use for a umbrella, because now the rain was her friend, something that cried for her. Because honestly, she didn't have the strength to. So she let the rain engulf her, until there had been the dreadful thumping at her door.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that was depressing, I've had this story on my computer for a while now and I've finally decided to share it. One thing I want to make clear is that in no way is this going to be a Naruto bashing fic -even though it may seem like it-, after all NaruHina is my favorite Naruto OTP. Also I know that Hinata's personality right now is way different, but that will change. Even though this story is highly exaggerated I hope you still like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what to do, he was lost. How could he let something so stupid happen, he was not worthy of that angel whom he shared a life with.

If she left him he would understand, but he didn't want her to leave. Hinata was his ray of light that pierced through the sky, someone he wanted to grow old with, and share a family with. After all they both deserved a happy ending, but he epicly screwed it up. Naruto slowly shuffled around town being

careful not to look at anyone. His Hokage coronation was in a couple of days and he hated to admit it, but he didn't want to lead a entire village if he couldn't even be faithful to his loving doting wife.

Getting out of his haze Naruto looked up finally taking in his surrounding scenery. He thanked his feet for unconsciously taking him to a place he needed to be, the bar. As he entered Naruto inhaled deeply smelling heavy alcohol, stale food, and burnt cigarette buds. Awkwardly taking a seat at the farthest table in the back, Naruto ordered himself a round of drinks and laid his head on the cheap mahogany table. Turning his head to the side he gazed out the small stain-glass window next to him. Staring at the window he felt as if all those vibrant colors -adorned throughout the design- were mocking him. The echoing of the thunder clouding his ears, and his eyes following every other droplet spiraling down the dusty window. Closing his eyes and gulping down the sake he ordered, he tried to drown everything out and not think.

But that idea was short lived.

Seconds after slamming his cup down, Naruto felt his body being lifted up from his seat. The collar of his jacket pulled forward by someone. After opening his eyes he stared straight at a fuming Kiba.

Snarling angrily Kiba pulled Naruto closer.

"What did you do to her?!"

It wasn't really a question but it was also something that couldn't go unanswered. Naruto let out a sigh and mumbled incoherent words. That seemed to piss Kiba off even more, because moments later Naruto was slammed into the interior brick wall of the building by the sheer impact of Kiba's fist in his gut.

As Naruto groggily stood up swaying from the impact he saw two other guys there. Shikamaru and Shino both holding Kiba back from doing anymore Naruto would be up for a brawl with Kiba, but this time his feelings were messed up to even care.

Enraged Kiba yelled again. " Naruto, what. did. you. do!?"

Naruto hung his head in shame and whispered.

"I did something unforgivable."

He took both of his hands to wipe away any stray tears he didn't know slipped, in actuality Naruto wanted to thank Kiba for punching him, he deserved it.

Shikamaru and Shino let Kiba go, everyone in the bar was silent. Watching and waiting for what was going to happen next.

A sigh was heard and everyone turned their head towards Shikamaru. He grumbled, "Troublesome." while taking a chair and sitting down.

"Okay Naruto, tell us what's going on."

Naruto told them the story of how he went over to Sakura's to check up on her because he had been worried about her ever since Sasuke came back to the village. He also spoke of their argument and about when he was about to say goodbye but then Sakura kissed him. He took a deep breath sucking in all the oxygen he could, reliving the moment wasn't making him feel any less guilty. After a few moments he was going to continue but he was cut off.

"Naruto you idiot, what are you doing." Kiba yelled, this time less anger filled his voice.

Naruto scanned Kiba's face, giving off a blank expression.

Shino jumped in to explain Kiba's outburst.

"I think what he's trying to say is, why are you beating yourself up so badly when this wasn't entirely your fault. Sakura is to blame mostly. Now why didn't you explain this to Hinata instead of drinking you sorrows away."

Kiba nodded in agreement.

Naruto gulped loudly at all most a whisper he said:

"That's not all that happened."

* * *

_Naruto stared a Sakura's face, she was wearing a pleasant looking smile. Different thoughts were clouding his head. 'Did Sakura just really kiss me?, Why now?, I never imagined that her kiss would be so tender.'_

_He was amazed that Sakura could do such a thing, especially with what happened a couple of seconds ago during the kiss. She had deepened it and he willingly complied._

_Only one questioned loomed through his mind after it ended._

_'Can we do it again?'_

_Still staring at the smirking Sakura, Naruto was frozen like a statue. That was until he started to hear beating of rain on pavement and a voice._

_"Say something Naruto, a girl kisses you and all you can do is stare."_

_Shaking his head Naruto stepped closer to Sakura and cupped her cheek in his hand. He brought her chin up to meet his lips and kissed her passionately, however the passion didn't last long as it soon turned wild and out of control. Naruto now found himself pinning Sakura to the front of her door and participating in a heated make out session. Seconds from going further Naruto found that there was something missing in these kisses he shared with Sakura. For one he knew he was missing the warmth, there was no real warmth from the kiss. He found that he couldn't even fully grab at her hair with it being as short as it is, also she smelled like medicine and Naruto's favorite smell on a women was that of cinnamon. Like..._

_Naruto harshly pushed Sakura away, he found out that he was comparing everything, every little detail to Hinata. To him Sakura was just lacking to much in to many areas. He just wished he had known that before he kissed Sakura back._

_Sakura stared up at Naruto grinning as if she was flying on cloud nine. Hoping to continue their little session inside Sakura opened her front door and tired to give her best seductive voice._

_"It's getting cold out here, maybe we should go inside and warm up."_

_Naruto cringed at her voice, he would've been tempted but all he could feel was disgust. She knew he was married, heck she even gave a toast at his wedding. Yet he couldn't fully comprehend why she was doing this, or why he did it._

_He turned away, but before he could run off Sakura grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it desperately. Naruto shrugged her off._

_"I...I gotta go Sakura. I need to be with my wife."_

_Naruto dashed down the street and jumped from building to building towards his home. The rain pelting him and engulfing him in a shivering sorrow, he decided he couldn't tell Hinata. She loved him to much for him to do that to her, and he didn't want to disappoint her she was his precious person, that he was going to protect. Even if it was from himself._

_As Sakura watched Naruto get out of her grasp, she sighed sadly feeling dejected and miserable. Turning back into her house she closed the door, she needed to make Naruto realize that he was still in love with her because she now felt that she really did love him, now. Walking over to her coffee table she picked up the chilled bottle of champagne. Naruto had left it there after coming to see her. If she remembered correctly he said something about getting it for a anniversary._

_Sakura touched her lips with shaky fingers they were still a little swollen from what just transpired, she squealed in delight. Picking up the bottle, Sakura made later plans to deliver it to him. She figured they should get another chance to, uh, 'talk'._

* * *

Naruto felt the impact of another fist, this time it flew straight into his stomach. Looking up Naruto thought he would be staring at a blood-thirsty Kiba. However the blow came straight from Shino. The only way you could tell Shino was upset was because of way his eyebrows were frowning down and his fists were clenched tightly. Having his face covered with his normal get up.

"You bastard!" Shino yelled uncharacteristically.

Kiba was about to join in again, but he got stopped by Shikamaru.

"Kiba, Shino, leave Naruto. He's already beating himself up more then you guys could ever harm him."

"Yea,but..." Kiba was cut off again.

"We should drop it, it's not up to us what happens next. Hinata has to make a decision, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't forgive you guys with the state she's in right now." Shikamaru sighed, "Let's go."

They turned to leave, but Kiba halted for a second. He walked to Naruto and bent down to be eye level with him.

"Remember after the war four years ago?" Naruto raised his head nodding. Kiba continued, "When you and Hinata first started dating, now remember what I said, I told you not to ever hurt her. Then you promised me you wouldn't, saying 'I never go back on my word'."

Kiba shook his hair itching to punch Naruto again, but he knew he shouldn't. Standing back up and turning towards his retreating friends he added.

"I think you need to get a new Nindo, cause you just broke that one."

After hearing the dinging of the bell hanging from the door Naruto knew his friends had left. He sat there on the floor not thinking about how he was feeling, but thinking about what state Hinata was in.

* * *

Pink hair bounced around in front of the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence. Sakura was trying to shake off the cold that the rain had brought on. It was strange the rain felt unusually dense today. With the champagne in one hand, her other hand knocked on the door.

There was no answer, looking around she noticed that there where no lights on in the house. 'They must be out.' she thought.

While slowly turning away her movement was halted by the opening sound of the door.

Sakura was a little shocked to see Hinata, she was hoping it was Naruto. Putting on the biggest fake smile she could muster she exhaled.

"Hey Hinata, is Naruto hom-"

She was silenced by the door slamming in her face. Sakura huffed, peeved that Hinata would even think of doing that.

_**-Hope you enjoyed-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Chapter 3-**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

When Hinata first heard the knocking at her door she sighed heavily to herself. This was the third time she had to get up to answer this stupid door, and both times she opened it something bad happened.

Seeing Sakura's face had made everything worse. Hinata had just decided before hand that she was going to completely drown out the scene she had witnessed, she knew that it would not stop her heart from hurting but it was worth a try.

Hinata soon noticed that she wasn't even listening to what the pink headed girl in-front of her door was saying, so instead of wasting time she did something that even herself now considered rude.

She slammed the door right in Sakura's face.

At this point it was already well into the night and the house being as big as it was created a humble and peaceful silence that swallowed Hinata whole. As she began to move around the living room, she passed the previous spot she had laid on for almost all afternoon. She needed a a shower or a bath something that would wash away her worries,something to wash herself of him.

Minutes later Hinata cover herself in the heated water from her tub, the hot water made her feel more relaxed. She was already tired of her depressed state. If she kept it up she would worry everyone, like she had with done to Kiba and Shino. She remembered their earlier visit-just a little while before Sakura's-, when she had not known what to say to them, she couldn't barley even move.

* * *

_When Hinata regained her composure after Naruto left, she didn't know what to do anymore. Another bang on the door had jolted her mind awake, her thoughts began to race. It couldn't have been Naruto again, he had just left, he wouldn't have returned so quickly. Hinata would have used her Byakugan, however she didn't really trust her eyes at the moment. Lazily getting up from her spot on the floor she opened the door._

_Revealing Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. Kiba grinned brightly at his friend, until he noticed the look on her face._

_"Hey, Hinata! You okay?"_

_Hinata froze at his question, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. So she just nodded her head. She hated lying to them, but explaining would be even more painful._

_"Isn't, today your Anniversary with that knuckle-head?" Kiba questioned._

_That was a stab to her heart, she had almost forgotten. What a cruel world she had lived in, two years ago today had been the happiest day of her life. Now it was the most painful to bare._

_Kiba was about to ask another question but Shino had stopped him, he looked over at his team mate in confusion. When he turned his head back to Hinata he finally smelled it. It was a damp and salty smell, the smell of dried tears. He studied her face, finally noticing that Hinata was visibly different. Her eyes were puffy and red, the color of her skin had long ago faded, and her usually cheerful presence was replaced with that of a dark and gloomy girl._

_Just by looking at Hinata, Kiba could tell something happened. Hinata hadn't been sad in the four years that she was with Naruto, not even when the news that her clan had kicked her out. Without even asking anymore questions Kiba knew that at this point only one person could make Hinata sad._

_"What did he do."_

_Hinata looked up at him shocked, she tried to talk again but her voice was caught in her throat._

_"..."_

_Kiba turned around to leave but stopped when Shikamaru called out to him._

_"What do you plan to do?"_

_"I'm gonna give that bastard a piece of my mind." Yelled Kiba, he turned around to Hinata. "Then..."_

_Hinata finally found her voice when she saw the pure anger of her team mate, and even though she hated to admit it she began to pity Naruto._

_"Kiba... please don't do anything rash."_

_Kiba looked bewildered, but his face softened when he looked back at her. She looked fragile like she could brake at any second. It made him angry that Naruto hurt her but he also realized he had to take into account Hinata's feelings._

_"I'll do what I can." Kiba answered back turning away_

_Shikamaru followed, while Shino stared at Hinata giving her a sympathetic look. He waved and said his pardons, later scurrying off to follow the others._

_Hinata closed the door and slid down against it, she was tired. She may have not physically done anything but she was slowly reaching the height of her mental capacity._

_Then 20 minutes later it was the third knock... and then she was done._

* * *

After soaking her stress away,there was only one thing left to do. That was to scrub off everything, every depressing feeling, every memory of today, every touch she ever received from her husband. Hinata finally got out of the tub 1 hour later. She felt dizzy after her bath, wobbling to the bed she breathed a deep sigh. She didn't want to sleep on it. Pouting, she spun herself around to turn to the dresser. However her feet weren't working well with her brain. Walking in a zigzag pattern towards the dresser Hinata started to feel her body get even dizzier. When she arrived at the mirror she glared at her reflection. She final saw the state she was in at the moment, and she hated what she saw, her shoulders were hunched over and eyes dead 'no longer reflecting the moon itself'. Her eyes for once gave of the Hyuga expression, however without the arrogant confidence.

Slowly and carefully she opened her drawer her head began to spin. 'Did she even eat today.' This thought raced through her head. The towel that was clung to her body began to slip, and for a second she believed she heard the room door open. Before she blacked out again she heard a strong masculine voice yelling out to her.

"Hinata!... Hinata!"

After that there was a loud bang and a sharp pain in her head. She was out cold.

* * *

Naruto read the face of the digital clock that sat on the dresser,the of clock read 12:30 am, he had been at the bar most of the night not wanting to face Hinata fully without coming up with some sort of an apology. However he couldn't even come up with something that simple, Naruto believed Hinata needed something that was not just simply empty words no matter how much he meant them. He decided to go home, he had somewhat of a internal war in his head about it though. He was sure that Hinata didn't want to see him any time soon, but he had desperately wanted to see her. It wasn't like she would hit him, at least he hoped so.

He had thanked Kami that he arrived just in time to catch a fainting Hinata, even though she had already hit her head on the corner of the dresser by the time he got to her,he was just glad that she was safe. Even more so that he had her in his arms.

Sitting on the floor in front of the bed Naruto combed his hands through Hinata's hair, he stopped when he felt something wet. Staring in horror at his blood covered hand, he searched for a wound. A medium sized gash had place it self on Hinata's flawless forehead. After clumsily bandaging her forehead Naruto placed her in their bed. Slowly getting up he then realized that Hinata had grabbed on to his shirt like a lifeline. He tugged but she wouldn't let go.

For a fraction of a moment Naruto had realized the Hinata was naked. Sure he has seen her naked many times, in many different positions, doing various things... His mind wandered for a bit. But the point was that Naruto now felt ultimately ashamed, that he could ever stray from her wonderful personality and her well developed assets.

Finally giving up on making Hinata let go of him, Naruto just crawled into bed next to her watching her sleeping face. For a second he could have sworn he heard her call his name in one of the sweetest voice that only Hinata could pull off. Naruto lied there thinking about what would of happened today if he never visited Sakura.

Hinata would have made them some of her famous Ramen, for sure, and after that they would take a romantic moonlight walk while Naruto would babble on and on about how Tsunade-sama was driving him crazy with his Hokage training. She would giggle at his antics and while staring at her he would slowly inch his lips towards hers. Kissing her deeply and passionately, all while trying to keep himself in control since they were in public. But he would still lick her bottom lip pleading for entrance , and Hinata would humbly accept his tongue into her mouth, both dancing passionately against each other. After a while Naruto wouldn't be able to control himself anymore and he would carry his hime, princess style all the way home. He would be sure to tell her every second that he loved her. While wishing her a happy anniversary with many more to come. By the next morning both Naruto and Hinata would wake up very satisfied and even more in love then they were before.

Naruto groaned out load, now none of what he imagined would happen especially the last part. More than anything he wanted to make it up to Hinata, she had always been there for him. Now it was his turn to be there for her, even if it was his fault.

_**-Thank you for the lovely reviews-**_

_**See you next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's chapter 4! Enjoy!**_

* * *

When morning arrived Hinata found herself in the one place she did not want to be. In her bed. Quickly hoisting herself up, she felt a pang in her head. Feeling around the top of her head she felt a bandage covering it. Looking around the room for any familiar presence she spotted a note. It read:

_My Hime,_

_Good morning I hope your feeling better. You gave me quite a scare seeing you faint like that. I know you don't want_

_to hear from me or even see me but I want you to know. I Love You! Last night made me do some thinking, probably more_

_thinking than I've ever done in my life. While thinking I came to this conclusion. I need you Hinata, I need you in my life more than anything else. Everywhere I _

_go all I can see is you. You are the window that brightens up my day. Without you I would wither_

_away. Hinata, you may not want to do this but I think it will be good for us. I want you to meet me today outside of Ichiraku's,_

_I need to talk to you. I have a lot to apologize for and I'm not going to do it over a letter. I really am sorry though,_

_and please come today at 6. I'll be waiting._

_Love, Naruto_

Hinata placed her hand over her mouth as she sobbed quietly to herself, holding the letter shakily in her hand, she wasn't crying because she was sad or that the letter was a sweet sentiment. She was crying because she knew just like that that she had already somewhat forgiven him, and that her resolve was crumbling into pieces. She never imagined herself to be this weak willed.

Taking the note, Hinata gently placed it on the night-table and stared at it. Wiping away a few strayed tears, she contemplated what her next action was going to be. Was she really ready to see him, it had only been a day since... Straightening her shoulders she made her decision, she would see Naruto. But not today, or even tomorrow, eventually, at least not anytime this week.

After her regular morning routine, and getting dressed Hinata stared at the place she called home. It was quite big for only one person, but that thought only made her feel lonelier. Taking both of her hands she slapped her cheeks shaking away the thoughts. However, that didn't stop them from happening.

She knew that she couldn't deny that she still loved Naruto, after all his presence had filled most of her existence making her stronger day by day. She hated the fact that one day this event in her life would be swept under the rug (so to speak), while they pretended that nothing had ever threatened their marriage. Now that she thought about it. Did what happened really threaten her marriage, or is she blowing everything out of proportion. Sighing Hinata left these questions in her head to be answered later.

Peering out her doorway Hinata made sure the coast was clear, it was almost mid-day and she was already tired of being cooped up in the house. No matter how much she didn't want to leave she knew she had to or else she would risk worrying her only upside to leaving was that the sky still reflected how she felt. It wasn't rainy and dark or sunny and bright, the sky was grey and the clouds dull. Reflecting the empty feeling in her heart.

* * *

Ino stood a the counter of her family's flower shop, business at the moment was at a stand-still. She was listening to Sakura ramble about things that were going on in her life. Being the queen of gossip Ino would usually be listening more attentively however all the things Sakura was bringing up were just random everyday struggles. There was nothing of substance, that was until Sakura brought up Hinata.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hinata did what?" Ino questioned.

"You really need to listen better, Ino-pig. I said, after i went over to Naruto's house last night Hinata slammed the door right in my face."

Ino was taken aback by the statement. Hinata had always been sweet and gentle, even towards Sakura when Naruto use to have a crush on her.

" Really that doesn't sound like Hinata at all." Ino pondered the thought. "Anyway, what were you doing at Naruto's house last night?"

"oh that, Naruto had left something at my place that he needed for his anniversary."

Ino couldn't help but notice the small smirk that graced Sakura's lips at the moment, however she shrugged it off.

"Do you think what Naruto forgot at your place could have gotten Hinata angry."

Sakura shook her head. "All it was, was a bottle of champagne, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be upset over that. Anyway she was just acting really weird."

"Yea, weird." said Ino trying to think of possible solutions to Hinata's strange behavior, while wiping down the counter with a damp rag.

In Ino's mind there was only one person in the whole village-excluding herself- who would know everything going on, and that was Shikamaru. For kami's sake, he had a high rank shinobi assisting the Hokage and on top of that he was so smart that he could decipher almost anything. He had to at least know something.

After work, Ino rushed to find Shikamaru. He was in his regular spot laying on the grass while smoking a cigarette.

"Nara, I need your help."

Sighing Shikamaru sat up to look at the blonde woman. " What do you need Ino?"

Smiling her sweetest smile Ino sat herself right next to him.

"Do you know if there's anything wrong with Hinata, she's been acting strange lately."

Shikamaru gentle eased his upper body back on the grass, "It's not any of our concern just leave it be."

Ino gasped, "What do you mean its not any of our concern, how can you say that when one of our friends... wait a minute. You know something don't you Shikamaru."

Not moving from his position Shikamaru blew out a puff of smoke. "Nope, I don't."

"Yes, you do."Ino insisted. " You know, if you don't tell me , I might just let it slip to a certain hot tempered blonde haired female konochi. That her fiance has been smoking again." Ino said, in a sing song voice.

Shikamaru turned his head to Ino, he knew she knew she had won when she brought up ratting him out to Temari.

Giving another complacent sigh, Shikamaru put out his cigarette.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Ino gave him a huge smile, but that smile quickly faded as the story Shikamaru told progressed.

* * *

After walking around Konoha Hinata determined that going out of the comfort of her home was a bad decision. Everywhere she went she saw people whispering and giving her looks that said 'I feel so sorry for her'. She gave the best smile that she could muster and strolled through the crowded streets.

Glancing at a nearby clock Hinata noticed that there was only one hour left from the time that Naruto wanted to meet with her. She sat down at a bench at the nearby abandoned playground, Hinata tried to clear her mind. Slowly turning her head to her left she saw a swing swaying slowly in the breeze and all she could think about was Naruto. He grew up with no one else beside him and she watched him grow up to be the dashingly cheerful person he was today. A small smile adorned her lips for a few moments. She loved him, oh so very much. But at that moment her heart and her head became conflicted. How would they ever go back to the way things were.

After getting out of her daze, Hinata looked around her, it had gotten dark. The only thing present was the bright lamp post she sat underneath. Not wanting to be alone anymore Hinata walked to the one place she knew a majority of her friends would be.

Walking into the Grilled Barbeque restaurant, Hinata put on a sincere smile. First off, she didn't want to worry her friends, and secondly she hoped that acting happy would in turn actually make her happy. However when the door opened, heads turned and all eyes were on her.

Every person that was sitting down noticed her presence and gave her looks of sympathy. Slightly widening her smile to hide her discomfort, Hinata scanned the crowd for her friends. She first spotted Kiba who was waving vigorously at her. Stepping slowly near the booth she noticed the others who were present. Kiba sat next to Shino, who was across from Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Tenten.

They all welcomed Hinata joyously, and for a few milliseconds Hinata felt a ounce of happiness. However that did not last long, and awkward silence soon followed their greetings. Ino stared at Hinata as if the young girl was going to explode into flames right before her eyes.

"So..." Ino stretched out her long arms tiredly. "How are you doing, Hinata?"

Shifting uncomfortably and taking her eyes from the floor, Hinata responded quietly. "Fine. Thanks for asking."

Another awkward silence arose, until Tenten had had enough. She slammed her fist on the table gathering everyone's attention.

"Okay! That's it, some of you guys have been acting weird all day. What's going on!?"

No one dared to say anything. Ino had also had enough of the silence, so she decided to chime in.

"Alright, I'll tell you. At least I'll get to tell it to someone finally. That is, if Hinata will allow me."

Ino shot Hinata a questioning look, Hinata visibly stiffened. Gaining her composure a few seconds later.

"I-It's fine. I'm fine."

Kiba glanced over at Hinata worriedly, he wasn't sure if anyone had heard but when Hinata answered her voice cracked a little.

"You sure Hinata." Kiba asked. Hinata only nodded.

Hearing the story for Hinata was almost like reliving the whole event over again. Before Ino could get to the part with the kiss Hinata quickly excused herself and made her way to the restroom. After cooling herself down Hinata made her way back to the booth. But she slowed down when she overheard her friends talking.

"Wow!" Tenten sighed. "After all that, what do you think Hinata's going to do?"

Everyone shrugged, even Chouji put down his meat as they sighed collectively.

"You know I think Hinata would have been fine if she only knew that Sakura kissed him. But him kissing her back, I don't even think I could get over that." Said Ino worriedly.

"So that's why I've been seeing people whisper around Hinata." Tenten said recalling some of today's earlier events.

However Kiba interrupted her train of thought. "Yea, well you know. People talk, and did you really not expect the whole village to know when you have the queen of gossip sitting right next to us." Kiba lightly chuckled.

"Hey!" Ino stood up from her position next to Chouji."I did say that Tenten is the first person I've told, don't blame people knowing on me."

"Really!" Kiba sang playfully. "Well if it wasn't you then who..."

"I think I can answer that," Shikamaru interjected.

"Remember when we visited Naruto in the bar last night, almost everyone there was listening."

"Ah man, this sucks." Kiba placed his head down on the table, massaging his head.

Hinata was still standing in place behind the booth, did she really hear them right. Naruto had kissed Sakura back. She knew she had left because she didn't want to see the scene between Sakura and Naruto anymore. But what she didn't know was that even after she had left, her husband had reciprocated the action. Hinata didn't believe her heart could brake anymore than it already had, but she guessed she was wrong.

Kiba's head shot up -startling those around him- when he smelled fresh tears, turning his back he saw Hinata behind the booth.

"Hinata, what's..."

She ran. Hinata did not want to talk right now. Learning that her husbands betrayal was even greater than that of what she believed, she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a whole and lay there forever.

While running out of the restaurant, Hinata bumped into something large and broad. She heard the restaurant go silent, slowly lifting her tear filled eyes up to the source of collision Hinata quietly whimpered.

Why did it have to be him of all people, of all the people she could've ran into. Naruto, the source of her pain was standing right in front of her.

"Hinata! I've been looking everywhere for you." His voice boomed. "I waited for you at Ichiraku's, but I had a feeling you wouldn't show up. So I went home but then I found out you weren't there. So..."

Naruto's voice trailed when he noticed the tears overflowing from Hinata's eyes. He had never seen her cry before and he made the decision that he didn't like it."

"Hina..."

_*Slap*_

A stinging sensation resonated on Naruto's cheek, he held it astonished. He was in awestruck it hurt, really hurt. Yeah, he's been hit by things with much more impact, but nothing had ever hurt like that. There was no jutsu, no weapons, no tricks or illusion, the only thing it was, was raw emotion.

The restaurant stayed quiet, no could move because of the overbearing tension engulfing the room. Hinata's hand stayed there in mid air where it landed after the assault it did on Naruto's cheek. She never thought she would do that. Not able to just stand there anymore Hinata wiped her still running tears and ran out of the restaurant.

Leaving behind a bewildered Naruto, shocked friends, and dozen of witnesses.

* * *

_** AN: Well that's all folks. See you next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I also want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews.**_


End file.
